


Is that new?

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Ear Piercings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Sander sees Robbe's new ear piercing for the first time
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Is that new?

‘’What’s this?’’ Sander reached out, fingertips brushing the shell of Robbe’s ear, causing the small hoop to dangle. 

They hadn’t seen each other a lot this past week. With school and exams coming up, Robbe going home and living with his mom again and therapy sessions - on Sander’s end -, their schedules were pretty full. Sander had been going crazy not seeing Robbe this week and didn't let go of him for at least ten whole minutes when he first passed Robbe's front door, hugging him and kissing him, that he was only just now noticing the earring. 

‘’An ear piercing,’’ Robbe replied, matter of factly. ‘’You don’t like it?’’ 

Sander ignored his question, sitting on Robbe’s bed and dragging him with him. ‘’When did you do it?’’ 

‘’On Monday. It was for the vlogs. We each had to pick a dare and Aaron dared me to get my ear pierced.’’

Challenge videos, while fun, were Robbe's least favorite to do. They almost always had a dare included for the loser and it really suked when _he_ was the one who had to do the dare. HIs friends also had shitty dare ideas. 

The blond snorted. ‘’Is that all he could think of for dare?’’

‘’It was the _best_ one. One of them was getting my legs waxed… Not happening. They did it to Jens once and it sounded painful.’’

‘’Does he have a pain kink or something?’’ Sander joked, making Robbe laugh and roll his eyes. 

‘’Do you like it?’’ 

Sander stared at Robbe, his green eyes continuing to travel to the shining bit of metal in his ear. Did he _like_ it? 

Sander leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. “It’s _so_ fucking hot,” he whispered between them.

A grin bloomed on Robbe’s lips and a pink tint coated his cheeks. He still got shy when getting compliments from his boyfriend. You'd think by now that he would be used to it, but he was still a smiling and blushing mess. Sander thought it was cute, though. 

Sander closed the space between them and kissed him, hands sliding underneath Robbe's hoodie, pulling him closer. In response, Robbe snaked one of his hands behind Sander's neck, parting his lips so he could deepen the kiss, gasping in pleasure as Sander's tongue touched his. 

Robbe clutched onto Sander's sweatshirt with his free hand as Sander shifted them on the bed to lay down into a more comfortable position, making Robbe’s heart and stomach do a little flip. He _loved_ when Sander took control like that. Not that he would ever admit it...

Sander grinded down and a soft gasp left the brunet’s lips, his hips following Sander's, greedy for his touch. 

Since they got together, Robbe has always been clingy. It was a _thing_ . Even his friends had noticed. His _mom_ too. 

Sander kissed down Robbe's neck, his hands going down his body until he reached Robbe's belt. He was about to undo it, but Robbe pushed his hand away. 

Robbe wished they could continue - he really did -, but a little note reminded him that his mother was right down the hall. And, although she met Sander a few times, he wasn't comfortable doing anything with his mom in the house.

Sander made protesting noises as Robbe pushed him off of him. He tried to get a hold of him again, but Robbe sighed. 

''Sander. My mom is right down the hall, we can't-'' 

''I'm not doing anything,'' he defended innocently.

Robbe gave him a look, tilting his head. ''Sander.''

‘’What? I missed you. One week is too long without seeing you.’’ 

‘’It wasn’t even a full week...’’ 

‘’Still. It’s too long.’’ Sander pulled Robbe into his arms, watching as he snuggled into his chest. ‘’Let’s _never_ do that again.’’ 

Robbe hummed, contently bathing in his lover's hold. 

_This_ was the best feeling. 

.

Sander sighed, making Robbe look up. Time was passing and soon he’ll have to go home. 

Since Robbe went back to living with his mom, the sleepovers were a lot less often than when he used to live at the flatshare. While it was his house, it wasn’t his rules. It sucked, but Robbe understood that she didn't want her teenage son to have his boyfriend sleeping over. It was nothing against Sander, she just felt uncomfortable. 

''I wish I didn't have to go in a few hours. I miss holding you all night and sleeping with you.'' He kissed Robbe's temple, the latter's eyes closing at the gentle touch.

''I guess you could stay...'' Robbe trailed, biting his lip. 

Surprised, Sander cocked an eyebrow, his grin menacing to spread. ''Your mom would be okay with that?'' 

Robbe nodded. He was so comfortable in his lover’s embrace, he wasn't ready to part ways either. ‘’Just sleeping, though. No funny business.’’ 

His warning made Sander snicker, acting innocent. ‘’Me? I _never_ do funny business.’’ Sneakily, he reached under Robbe’s shirt and pinched his side, causing him to curl on himself and burst laughing.


End file.
